


Making Other's Mistakes

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage has an order, and learns something new</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Other's Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Mirage cringed when Optimus Prime ordered him to report to Wheeljack, to see if his gift could be duplicated. The gregarious scientist tended to get so caught up in his projects that Mirage could already see himself being treated as nothing more than a specimen.

He ought to have known better, given Prime's discretion in matters. Wheeljack turned out to be very talkative, yes, to the point of telling Mirage every step he was taking, and being so gentle in his touches around sensitive systems. When it was all over, Mirage realized he had prejudged Wheeljack as badly as others judged himself.

"Wheeljack?" Mirage began.

"Yes?" The scientist stopped in entering his notes to look at the spy, his finials flashing interest.

"Care to catch some energon with me?" Mirage asked casually.

Those lights were so distractingly attractive, he decided, when Wheeljack was happy. And a refreshment date was only the beginning of making sure he knew just who Wheeljack was outside of his work.


End file.
